


Drowned on Land

by Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer



Series: Uh oh baby got into Dang that Ron Paul [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, During Canon, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Monologue, Lesbian Character, One Shot, i only write lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer/pseuds/Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer
Summary: After Sakura's suicide Hina sits at the door trying to process what her life has come to. She muses on how she's changed and her life beyond the one she is currently living. Losing the one person who sees you is strange in that way.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Series: Uh oh baby got into Dang that Ron Paul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Drowned on Land

**Author's Note:**

> If you're coming from my falsettos fic put your clown wig down I'm finishing it I'm just busy rn and also stuck... for a year... it happens

She had screamed and banged at the door begging to be let in, begging to go with her, and finally begging to just say goodbye. But when met with no answer she couldn't delude herself any further. Her friend was gone. If she had just insisted she come with her to make the protein shake or if she had just said no and stayed in the game room if she had just done anything else there would be another night to share a bed with her in it. There were a thousand different ways this could have gone and yet she was unfortunate enough to find herself in this one. None of this made sense. She had found herself desensitized to it all. This wasn't her life this was a horror movie, one that managed to just be comical enough as to appeal to a wider audience. She was just attempting to find meaning in this sadistic plot wasn't she? She confused herself with a meaning that wasn't there. But beyond the talking teddy bear, the class trials, the cameras that never ceased to watch her, the odd surrealism of the halls, something else confused her. Though not as pressing as what this all was or what it meant for her future something else nagged at the back of her head. Just why did Sakura seem so familiar? Like someone she had always known, even on that first day before the anxiety of their situation even caught on Sakura had caught her eye and kept it. There was something almost similar in her face, what that was she wasn't sure of and by the looks of it she would never be. Perhaps they had known each other in a past life. Maybe they had lived as neighbors in the countryside listening to Chou à la Créme as a kettle built up the courage to whistle and a soft breeze blew ever so slightly at the sheer curtains. She hoped they would find each other in the next. Far from Hopes Peak and Monokuma just the two of them reunited in the countryside once more. She almost smiled at this thought before remembering that she was stuck in this spot right between her life and hell. She slid firmly against the door stifling a wail, for the first time she had hoped to see Togami. Maybe he had schemed Sakura's murder and in his pride when starved of his victim maybe she would suffice. Then the next life would finally begin. But with watery eyes she continued to watch an empty stairwell. No one was coming for her, no one cared enough to. Life had never seemed empty before, never before had it all seemed to crash down before. She thought it rather laughable that only now her faith in a life beyond the purple and Vermillion hallways shattered. That it wasn't Maizono or Leon that sobered her, hell any of those first seven but the eighth death that dimmed her belief in a just and pleasant world just waiting for her. If she had only been a little smarter, none of this would be happening. If she had just kept her head down and kept swimming alone she would be at a competition right now or on her patio counting the stars as Yuta babbled on about how he was getting taller than her and it was only a matter of time before he started beating her. Yuta, that's right! Yuta would be waiting for her when she got out. Her motive video had to be fake right? Monokuma had such refined tech before all the executions and with the various tricks he pulled a body was easy to fake. Either way he was too strong of a swimmer to drown right? She couldn't lose him. Not like that, death should never be soaked in a morbid irony. Yuta deserved to die an honorable death, oh Gd this place had really changed her. Not once had she felt a need to label everyone with a death but now, well now she did it unintentionally. Even to herself. She had thought of what her unlikely execution would be. It would obviously never be used but she pictured it as a funeral march. Everyone else looking so sullen as she was carried off in a casket decorated with many awards. Monokuma would serve as the attendees beating his breast and sobbing acting as if he were in a farce. She would be placed into the hole meant to hold her lifeless body. All seemed normal until breathlessly she would finally struggle to push on the lid before that became too heavy. She would finally drown above water, alone, and scared. She told this plan to Sakura her face had fallen before assuring her that this funeral march to hell would never happen. But now there was no one to assure her, there was no one to care for her anymore. Her family was over one hundred miles and a world away and the closest thing she had to a friend now was Makoto, he was the only one who hadn’t immediately turned on Sakura, after all, maybe Kyoko but she was impossible to read. So in this world, she now only had Makoto, good to know, the boy who somehow solved most of the mysteries, the boy who never fully seemed to get what she was talking about, the boy who never seemed familiar. Tomorrow perhaps before anyone gets up, she’d get to say goodbye, not in investigation with Kyoko poking around but a true and silent moment alone with the one girl who made sense, no the one person who made sense. The one person who didn’t see her simply as some ditzy athlete who was a little too nice at times. She was not built to be alone, she was no good at it. She continued to watch as the lights flickered, her foot swayed, and her head began to bob. Gd what was that rule? Students had to be in a bed, something along those lines. Right now the idea of a death in order to stay with Sakura seemed somewhat noble, appealing even. But she needed a real goodbye, in the morning she would get to see her face for the last time and after that nothing more truly mattered did it? So with flimsy legs she carried herself down the countless stairs until she finally came to her door. She collapsed on the firm mattress praying under her breath that it was all a dream. But some prayers were never meant to be answered and when she awakened alone she knew that her’s was naive to ever throw into the Godless void that was this killing game. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more please do comment I'm really interested in what I should write! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
